


good vibrations

by andnowforyaya



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae says, “Would you like that, Daehyunnie?”</p>
<p>Daehyun licks his lips. His eyes are so dark, his black hair mussed on the pillow and around his face. He looks beautiful like this, Youngjae thinks.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Daehyun whispers, and it sends heat coiling tight into Youngjae’s gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good vibrations

The soundtrack of a low buzz and Daehyun’s little desperate fits of whimpers and moans eventually fades into the background, like always, while Youngjae catches up on emails from work. He’s been so swamped in the office lately that during business hours he barely has five minutes to look at what’s been building up in his inbox all day.

He’d been surprised, of course, to come home and to find Daehyun wearing the little twin silver bracelets he’d gotten him on each wrist, kneeling by the bed in little more than a worn t-shirt, waiting.

He’d been surprised, but not disappointed.

Clearly, he needs this just as much -- if not more -- than Daehyun does. Daehyun thrummed with eager energy when Youngjae found him there, eyes dark and wanting. “Sir,” he said, a little pucker of his lips, a tiny smirk taking over them at Youngjae’s exhale.

Youngjae goes through and archives every email that he’s already read, clearing much of his inbox and feeling the pressure in his head lighten at the accomplishment. Beside him on the bed, Daehyun moans.

“Just a little longer, Daehyunnie,” Youngjae whispers to his laptop, reaching down to run his fingers through Daehyun’s hair.

Daehyun turns into the touch as much as he is able, groaning at the pressure on his wrists from being bound with silk ties to the headboard of their bed. Youngjae had taken great care to make sure his arms were comfortable before tying the bindings to the rails, and Daehyun’s bracelets gleam underneath the silk. His mouth is shiny and wet around the ball gag, and his eyelids flutter when Youngjae rubs the lobe of his ear between his fingers gently.

Youngjae lets his eyes travel down the length of Daehyun’s body, stretched out for him on the bed. His chest rises and falls with each breath, and sweat gathers in the dips of his collarbones. Youngjae left his ankles untied, which lets Daehyun dig his heels into the mattress, knees bent and spread, his cock pretty and secured by a silver cockring at the base.

Though Youngjae can’t see it, the vibrator hums. They’re using one of their bigger toys tonight, and Youngjae can’t help but grin when he remembers how he’d lain Daehyun down to find him already slick with lube and stretched, ready.

He reaches for the remote on the nightstand and switches up the intensity of the toy, and his grin turns into a sharp-toothed smile when Daehyun jumps beside him, body tensing for a wonderful moment before his eyes roll back in his head and his back arches, the line of his throat exposed and vulnerable. Daehyun moans again.

Youngjae says, “You’re distracting me. One last email, Daehyunnie.”

Daehyun seems to deflate, sinking down into the mattress, restless. He pushes his head up into Youngjae’s hand and whimpers, his own hands tight around the silk. Youngjae obliges and pets him, laughing softly.

He reads through this final email. His manager praises him for his performance and then piles on more work in the last paragraph of it, and Youngjae sighs, shelving it away to be taken care of tomorrow morning. For now, he is finished.

“Daehyunnie,” Youngjae whispers playfully, closing his laptop and putting it away on the nightstand. He’s glad he changed from his outfit for work into a t-shirt and comfortable sweats. He easily rolls over in bed onto Daehyun, hovering over him on his knees and elbows, as Daehyun pants behind the gag.

“You’ve been so patient,” Youngjae says softly, brushing the back of his hand over Daehyun’s cheek and smiling when Daehyun turns into it again, touch-starved. “Such a good boy.”

Daehyun flushes and shuts his eyes together so tight, crows-feet appear at the corners.

“Have you been a good boy?” Youngjae asks him.

Frantically, Daehyun nods.

Youngjae turns off the vibrator.

The gag muffles the cry Daehyun lets loose, but does nothing to lessen how Daehyun’s body spasms and tears spring into his eyes. He pulls on the bonds of his wrists, desperate, blinking away the tears as Youngjae watches, fascinated.

“Shh,” Youngjae coos. “Shh, Daehyunnie. I’ll take care of you. You want that, right?”

Again, Daehyun nods. Youngjae runs his fingers through the other boy’s soft, thick hair, taking a fistful and pulling to make Daehyun’s chin tilt up. He leans down and scrapes his teeth over Daehyun’s throat, and Daehyun shudders, whining high-pitched and desperate underneath the gag.

“Let’s get this off of you first, hm?” Youngjae taps the ball between Daehyun’s lips. “You were so patient.”

Daehyun nods. Even without the gag, he’s only allowed a few choice words, anyway. He groans when Youngjae releases the gag from around his face, lips red and wet and open. Youngjae puts two of his fingers against Daehyun’s lips, and pushes down on Daehyun’s tongue.

Tears jump into Daehyun’s eyes again as he tries to suck Youngjae’s fingers, but his jaw must ache from being open for so long, and it hurts to close his mouth so suddenly.

Still, he tries. For Youngjae.

“There you go,” Youngjae whispers. “That’s it.”

Daehyun hums around his fingers, pleased at the praise. His eyelids flutter shut.

“That’s it,” Youngjae says again, over and over, as he fills up Daehyun’s mouth with his fingers, using his other hand to take his wrists out of his bonds.

Daehyun’s arms fall, dead weight, and Youngjae takes his fingers out of Daehyun’s mouth to help him fold his arms with his wrists crossed over his forehead. He rubs Daehyun’s biceps and forearms gently, checking the light indents in his skin from where the silver bracelets gripped him. Daehyun whimpers at the contact, at Youngjae’s weight finally settling above his hips.

“I’m going to straddle your face,” Youngjae says. “And fuck your mouth. Would you like that, Daehyunnie?”

Daehyun licks his lips. His eyes are so dark, his black hair mussed on the pillow and around his face. He looks beautiful like this, Youngjae thinks.

“Yes, sir,” Daehyun whispers, and it sends heat coiling tight into Youngjae’s gut. He wants to feel the muscles of Daehyun’s throat work around him.

“Or,” Youngjae muses aloud, sitting back on his heels, mindful of the pressure he’s putting on Daehyun’s stomach, so close to his dick. “I can turn you around, fuck you all tied up with your ass in the air. Which would you rather?”

Daehyun drops his eyes from Youngjae’s face. His fingers curl against his palms where Youngjae had moved his arms. Youngjae can see his thoughts racing in the shape of his mouth, the way he draws his bottom lip in between his teeth before releasing it, stuttering out, “Please, sir?”

Youngjae laughs, low and sensual, leaning forward again to kiss Daehyun’s chest, right under the jut of his collarbone. He breathes along the skin there and licks at the peak of Daehyun’s dusky nipple, sucking when Daehyun gasps. “I get to choose, anyway,” Youngjae says against him, as Daehyun begins to squirm. “I think the latter.”

Daehyun nods, hands tightening into fists. He’s not allowed to touch. Youngjae hums with his mouth around Daehyun’s nipple, pleased with his show of restraint. “But first you have to show me how good you are, hm? I can’t just _believe_ you’ve been good, can I? What kind of master would that make me?”

“Ah,” Daehyun gasps, mouth falling open again, because Youngjae is brushing the pad of his thumb back and forth across a dark peak while dipping down to lave his tongue over his other nipple.

“What kind of master would that make me?” Youngjae repeats in a whisper, pursing his lips and blowing across where his mouth left Daehyun wet. Daehyun twitches, whimpers high-pitched and aborted, and can’t answer. “It was easy to be good all tied up with your mouth stuffed,” Youngjae says. “Wasn’t it?”

“Yes, sir,” Daehyun says readily.

“You wish everything were so easy, don’t you?” Youngjae bends to kiss Daehyun under his jaw, biting lightly as he digs his thumbs into the points of Daehyun’s hard nipples.

Daehyun arches. “Yes, sir!” he very nearly shouts, breathing hard after, eyes dazed and unfocused when Youngjae sits back.

“Well,” Youngjae says, climbing off of Daehyun. He steps off the bed and begins to strip, grinning when Daehyun tries to follow his movement but averts his eyes when caught. “That’s why I’m here. Isn’t that right?”

Before Daehyun has a chance to answer, he continues:

“Get on your knees.”

The other boy scrambles to obey. Youngjae loves to play like this. He loves _Daehyun_ , so he’d go for pretty much anything Daehyun wants, really, but there’s something uniquely intimate about this, about them. Daehyun trusts him so completely, and Youngjae would die before betraying that.

Daehyun rolls over onto his knees and elbows and Youngjae takes the silk still bound to one of his wrists, loops it behind the bars again of their headboard, and secures it to his other wrist. Then, he climbs back into bed, settling in behind Daehyun, and drags a finger down the slick cleft of Daehyun’s ass, flicking the toy along the way.

Daehyun hisses. “Please, sir,” he whispers, like he isn’t sure if he’s allowed to beg.

There’s a little finger loop on the toy to aid control, and Youngjae uses it now, sliding the toy slowly out of the shivering boy in front of him, watching how his asshole clenches around it. When the tip slips out, Youngjae sees that he can slip two fingers inside, easy. “Oh,” he hums. “So pretty. And wet.”

Daehyun groans, his hips moving minutely like he wants to rut against something, anything. Instead, he hides his face in the crook of his elbow and pushes his ass back into Youngjae’s hands. “Please, please, sir,” he says again.

It’s almost easy, the slide of it -- Youngjae’s slicked up dick pressing against Daehyun’s hole, head popping past the rim and then he’s got his balls against Daehyun’s ass, and Daehyun still has his face in his elbow.

Youngjae sets a fast, rough pace, because he knows Daehyun can take it, that he wants it. Pulls him back onto his dick over and over until Daehyun is clawing at the sheets and gripping the silk ties binding his wrists to the headboard tight. Until Daehyun is crying out on every thrust, and his elbows can’t hold him up anymore, back arched and chest pressed into the mattress.

“Do you want to come?” Youngjae grits into Daehyun’s ear after a particularly hard thrust, dick buried. He grinds against Daehyun’s ass, waiting for an answer.

Daehyun chokes back a sob, but his face is wet anyway. “Yes, sir,” he pleads. “Yes, sir. Please. Please, sir, please.”

“You’ve been so good,” Youngjae praises, kissing him where he can, Daehyun’s cheek pressed into a pillow. He wants to come, too. Can feel his orgasm building in his balls and chest, as he pulls out and drives back into Daehyun’s heat. “So good.”

Daehyun cries out. Youngjae reaches underneath his belly and deftly removes the cockring.

“Not yet,” he orders. “Not yet, Daehyunnie.”

Daehyun hides his face in his pillow but Youngjae can still hear the growl of frustration in his throat. From this angle he can’t see his dick, but Youngjae knows it must be red and dark and leaking.

“Fuck,” he hisses, thinking about it. About how hard Daehyun is trying, how much he’s holding back for him. It takes just a little more, a little longer, a few more thrusts, and then the white-hot pressure is unbearable. “Okay,” he gasps. “Okay, Daehyunnie. You can--”

Daehyun’s orgasm hits him before he finishes the sentence.

Suddenly Youngjae is fucking a tight, hot hole as Daehyun clenches around him, as his body arches and he screams with it, and he seems to come for ages.

Youngjae pulls out with a wet pop and fists his dick over Daehyun’s back as Daehyun crumples underneath him, fucked out, breathing hard. He paints the other boy’s golden skin in stripes and drops of come.

He’s not sure how long it takes for him to come to, but he blinks and he’s still hovering over Daehyun’s back as the boy underneath him whines, and he’s tired and he’s going to ache tomorrow, and he just wants to collapse on top of Daehyun and roll them both over and sleep, but that’s not fair.

Groaning, Youngjae stumbles off the bed and into their bathroom, grabbing a couple of small, soft towels. He wets a few of them, and goes back to Daehyun, cleaning him up, careful when he rubs between his legs, turning him over to get at the stickiness on his chest and belly. With one of the clean wet towels, he wipes underneath Daehyun’s eyes, down his neck in long strokes, and then he leans down to kiss him on the lips.

Daehyun sighs into the kiss. “Thank you, sir,” he whispers when Youngjae pulls back.

“I’ll be right back,” Youngjae promises. He leaves briefly to toss the dirtied towels and sheets into the laundry basket by the bathroom before returning to bed, climbing under the covers with Daehyun, facing him and pulling him close to his chest.

Out of all of it, Youngjae thinks he likes this part best.

“Let’s get these off, yeah?” he suggests, holding Daehyun’s wrists in front of him.

“Yes, sir,” Daehyun says, nodding slowly.

Youngjae unclasps the bracelets and gathers them into one hand, turning over to place them by his laptop on the nightstand. “There,” he says. “How was it? How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Daehyun mumbles, still avoiding Youngjae’s eyes.

That’s okay. Sometimes it takes a little longer for Daehyun to come off it, to return. Youngjae tucks Daehyun’s head close to him and holds him, rubbing up and down his back, and Daehyun shudders, grateful.

His eyelids are drooping when Daehyun speaks up again, a soft whisper against Youngjae’s throat.

“Youngjae, are you asleep?”

Youngjae sighs, a pleasant buzz spreading from his heart to his fingers and toes. “Just about,” he says. “You?”

“Just about,” Daehyun whispers. “I love you.”

He can feel the smile spread on Daehyun’s lips when he gives those words back to him.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [writing](http://andnowforyaya.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)


End file.
